Anger, hatred, sadness, despair, and even love?
by Langzahn
Summary: Why do I scream at them anyway? She has been like an opened envelope, now I continue to poke around in it just wonderful Stella, what are you doing terrific, but hey. I'm such an idiot. Cries the girl, I love everything about when I first saw it. So really ey, Stella, it can not be better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm not so good at English, so I translated it a try with Google translator! So even those who like to read in English, reading it is like!  
Because this story is actually from here,  
s/8431220/1/Wut_Hass_Trauer_Verzweiflung_und_noch_Liebe  
it is in German!  
I can only German!  
That's why I translated it for you in English!  
I hope you enjoy the story! In English hehe! I can not English well, hope it was translated well, a lot of fun, I would appreciate comments very much!**

Did I have extra time to translate Stellafa4ever. Well, hope you can read it well, have fun!  


**Chapter 1: scars of the past and open wounds of the real time**

_**Mo's point of view**_

"In your room, but soon young lady, or you will get to know me," to cried my father, me, before he raised his arm with his hand and hit my face. I just cried and felt the throbbing pain in my cheeks are high. _He had me beaten again._ I tried to hold back the tears and ran quickly to my room. Immediately lock the door behind me before I fell to crying at the bottom.

_Like every day, he beat me if I did not bring home with a perfect score. If there was even a two, my father brought it already over the edge. He brooked no grades below the best grade. I was a child his wish and was allowed to make mistakes and if I still need that caused, he punished me immediately. This time it was just a slap in the face. Last time he beat only so to me, because I have a three in mathematics brought home. The wounds and bruises, were lucky not to watch. I had covered them with makeup. _Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket. I took it out and looked at the screen.

**Stella**

I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears and took off.

_**  
Stella's point of view**_

"Hey Stell." Did I remove the last Mon. _Wow, wonderful! Thought it is not ran._

"Hey Mo, you know we still have today the sample, where are you?" I heard her gasp for breath and just moved an eyebrow questioningly. Somehow it sounded just as if she was crying.

"Mo, are you okay with you?" _I was worried. Are they dealing with Scott went, why she was so very different. Her eyes shone not more pleasure, no, they had become pale as her skin. Something was wrong with her, but I do not know what._

She meant so much to me, over time, I thought a lot about Mo after ... about her appearance ... Verhaten her ... Her brown eyes ... her beautiful black Harre ... so how stupid that sounds now, but I think I had fallen in love with her. I do not know how did that happen, but it came from here on now. Silk I saw them the first time in detention, because I was already such a bond between us. As if we _put on ourselves. As if we were meant for each other._

"Yeah, Stella, I'm fine, what should be? Look, I can not today! "Mo's voice crack me from my thoughts. _How can it not today, and she's okay, I do not know, I'm not so sure.  
_  
"How can you not, but Mo!" I heard her sigh at the other end.

"Yes, I know we now have test, but I can not really control's, okay?" I heard Mon sniff at the other end. _Okay, that did not sound as if everything is okay with her.  
_  
"Mo. .. are you crying? "I heard a gasp at the other end, and immediately I heard only one beep beep beep. _She had hung up. She cries, clearly, but why? Because Scott yet? If I look in on her, or rather have? _I ran into my room and down._ Should I or should not I?_

  
_**Mo's point of view**_

_Damn, damn, damn! Why I've hung up? Stella now know of course that I cry. Great idea Mon, simply hang up. Fabulous._ I threw my phone on my bed and went into the bathroom. I was looking for what some of what I found at last. _A razor blade._ I immediately closed the bathroom door behind me and read me at the door, slowly slide down until I finally felt the tiles on my bare legs. I looked at the razor blade before I finally took my arm and a long, deep cut into it brought. I saw the blood dripping to the floor and did just as underneath, then another, followed by the three and I ran away the razor again. Took a cloth and put it on the wounds._ It was the only chance for me to hide from my inner anger and sadness._

_These cuts hurt, but they also helped me to feel better. I did not know why, but she did well. Finally, I went back to my room and locked the door behind me._ I ran down on my bed before I took my head in my hands again and began to cry bitterly. _The pain in me, were becoming unbearable. My mother was never there, so she never knew of it, that her husband, my father beat me often. He apparently thought it would be the best education for a sixteen year old girl, but what have I done to be punished for that? I have done anything to hurt anyone, was just trying to life, but as Scott and I went out Nander, felt like my innermost empty. I had no one to whom I could hold on me ... But ... I had someone ... Stella!_

I tried miserably to bring a smile to my lips and I succeeded. _Yes, Stella, she was the only one who was there for me, I know they are, we had two such as pitch and sulfur, are inseparable, but I noticed that Stella was changed slightly. As she looked at me most. So interested in my eyes. It struck me as odd.  
_  
"Mohini, please come on down." Called my father in a quiet tone up the stairs. _Apparently, he had calmed down._ I quickly took a cardigan to cover up the wounds on my arm. Opened the door and walked down the stairs.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked cautiously, and he pointed with his arm into the living room. Finally, I went in, only to Stella, Olivia, Charlie and Wen on the living room couch to find again.

"What are you doing to here?" I asked my friends, who all immediately jumped when they saw me.

"Stella has said, will not you come to the samp ... uh I mean eating pizza. "Rescued Olivia just me against my father. _He knew nothing of the band, he would never allow me. I smiled at my friends and my eye was hanging on Stella who looked at me anxiously. Luckily I was in the bathroom again __made fresh, otherwise it still looks that I had been crying. Just as well gone again, but I noticed Stella's gaze. She still seemed to be concerned._

"Yes, I can not come, I'm now here at home test." I explained my band mates hung their head sadly. My father finally came to us and smiled in the round. _He could very well take on a role, it looked as if he were the best dad in the world._

"I'm very sorry kids, but my daughter has to exercise, eat how about another time with pizza?" He Smote my band members from all nod their heads, all but Stella. _She seemed to have noticed something. I hope time does not, she has noticed something. I hope so. No one can know what's going on here, nobody, not even my mother!_

"Okay, sorry. We'll see you in school Mo 'Approved, Charlie, Olivia and Wen from me. The only one that still remained in the living room, _was Stella._

_**Stella's point of view**_

"Could I speak with you time alone?" I asked Mo, the father looked at her, gave her a nod. She took me gently by the wrist and I immediately felt a warmth flow through me._ It felt so nice. Mo was such a nice sweet girl worth._

"Come with me," she quietly Brought forth, and finally pulled myself up the stairs, apparently in her room. I looked around. _I've never been in her room. It all looked so how can I say. From Asia. What should you expect from an Asian family already?_ It closed quietly behind the door and invited me to sit down. I finally sat down on the floor._ I did not want to sit on her bed. It could have been done so beautifully made that I wanted to not confuse. _Mo looked at me a little dubious when I finally took place on their carpet. They finally succeeded on the floor and leaned against her bed.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Mo quiet voice, looking at me expectantly. _Her eyes looked into mine, and I saw something I had never before seen. Anxiety._

"Um ... what I wanted to ask ... "I trailed off, her eyes were so scared in my and I finally crawled over to her. They took no notice in the arm. Mo was a little scared, but then she hugged me too easily. I rubbed it lightly with the thumb übern back._ It seemed to please her, because she relaxed in my arms. I pulled her scent in my nose slightly, her scent intoxicated me so much. She was so attractive to me. Although I was on years are guys, I found something on Monday, something that makes me more towards it ziehte than boys. I knew not what, whether it was her eyes or her smile now, there was magic in any case. She got dressed. _I gently planted a kiss on her forehead and noticed immediately that she gave a brief summary. _I did something never done before. No wonder she winced. It was new to her._

"Mo. .." I whispered softly into her ear and pulled her even closer to me ran. _It seemed to me as if she were a fragile nature and the same would fall apart._

_**Mo's point of view**_

_What has suddenly happened? Why I moved to Stella a hug that lasted longer than five minutes already? _Something was wrong and I pulled back slightly, just to see once in their eyes. _They looked so full of ... I do not know what exactly I can interpret from their eyes, but one thing I knew, __her eyes fascinated me, in a way that I can not interpret._

"What are you afraid?" Taking me her soft gentle voice whispering from my thoughts. _Fear? What does she mean? _She looked at me for a while I tried long and pathetic for words.

"What ... what do you mean? "She pulled up a questioning eyebrow and shook his head gently.

"Mo. .." she whispered back and read their hands down on my shoulders. Looked at me with urgency.

"You can fool others but not me, I see it in your eyes. You're afraid, but of what? "I looked away immediately. I could not see in their eyes and immediately pulled me quickly out of their hands, and stood up. Immediately shook his head. I noticed Stella's look at my back.

"Mo." So she said softly but I continued to shake his head. Raised her hand, she was silent.

"Stella, how do you come to such nonsense? I'm fine right? Very good, in fact, do you understand that? I'm not afraid, from what I should also ask the nice afraid of? I'm fine, you can tell me now, I'm a happy-natured girl, "I cried almost to Stella, the rebellion, and her arms folded across his chest. She came up to me and pressed her index finger lightly on my chest.I swallowed hard._ What is now? _She took a breath.

"Mo, in order to provide a clear. I do very worried about you! "He picked up slightly on my chest with her index finger and said" you "at most, until they finally went on.

"And you believe seriously, I believe a word of what you just blathered before? Nah, I think that is not, but if you do not want to get help, please, not my problem! Bye! See you at the rehearsal! "And the next moment, slammed my door and I was left alone.

_**Stella's point of view**_

I ran down the stairs with rapid steps and out of the house from Monday I shook my head. Tried to hold back the tears. _Damn Mo notice, you are not how much you mean to me and how much I want to help you? I came away angry a stone that conjured caused a small cloud of smoke. I will only trying to help, but what are you doing?_ Want to hear none of it closes, do even more. _Man Mo, but I remember when true and what's not in right now is nothing okay with you, as you say! _I paused and exhaled. I was now just under half an hour gone, was far away from Mo's site and read I finally settled on a playground. I immediately ran to the swings and planted myself down exhausted.

_**if you do not want to let you help, please, not my problem ...**_

I let hang his head sadly. _I think I was a little too hard on her. Why do I scream at them anyway? She has been like an opened envelope, now I continue to poke around in it just wonderful Stella, what are you doing terrific, but hey. I'm such an idiot. Cries the girl, I love everything about when I first saw it. So really ey, Stella, it can not be better. I read a sad sigh from me and looked sadly up at the sky. _It came out dark clouds and not five seconds later, it started pouring with rain as on._ Well, wonderful, just what I need right now, real-ey!_

_**Mo's point of view**_

I let myself down on my bed crying. _Stella was now are about half an hour away and I got the hell out of them. Stella saw that I was shit, but for heaven's sake, I could never tell her about what my father did to me and what I was doing to me. _I sighed sadly and tried to stop the tears running down my face.

_If Stella knew it, what then? She could do nothing about it, maybe my father would beat them too. No, that's what I can not stand. Not Stella, not the girl that always brought me to a better mood, which is always there for me, which makes me worry about that is just there when I need them. She's just my best friend, I can not tell you, no way! If they knew about it, then they would go ballistic. If I know Stella, she would. _I finally turned on his back and stared at my ceiling. _And what now? Stella is my best friend, but somehow seemed not as something to be true. Somehow seemed to tingle in my stomach when I was thinking only about Stella. What is wrong with me? I've fallen in love? In Stella? My best friend? Never in my life, that must not be!_


	2. Chapter 2 Thank you for Reviews

_**Chapter 2 - What's in it, a man who loves to go out of their way to you?**_

_**Mo's point of view**_

Finally, I woke up the next morning when my alarm clock rang. _I could tell I hate this thing, trying to find the button in the dark. Lost groped around in the desert, until I finally found him and turned off._ I rakelte knispte to me and the lamp on my bedside table. Immediately the light brightened the room and I looked at the clock. 6.00 clock early. I stood up and stretched. I heard my spine crack, r_ealizing how she began to throb with pain, my father got drunk in my room yesterday and had taught me never to write again a touch below the best grade. _I bet my back was just bruised and bleeding. Finally, I dragged my weary bones to the closet, looked out my outfit for today, that should cover my back like forearm entirely.

When I was in school, I tried as best I could, go to Stella out of the way, what turned out to be very difficult, as it is. I had her now almost five times in the arms gone. _I must be damn careful still. Today I had no nerve to talk to her. You'd be but why only holes in order to find out what was wrong with me._ I finally took refuge in the girls' bathroom when I saw Stella come around the corner, looking for someone. _The way she looked, she looked me determined._ I hid myself in a room and immediately completed. Beside me, the cabin was open and I heard her go off the tap. Suddenly the girls' bathroom and opened Stella's voice erhüllte the room. _Oh no._

"Olivia, hey." I breathed in relief, _happiness, she thought I saw myself here to run clean.  
_  
"Oh hey Stella, what does it give?" The faucet was turned off and apparently dried Olivia just the hands.

"First of tomorrow, you've already seen Mo?" _Did as I thought she was looking for me. _Olivia's voice read me out of my mind.

"No, do not think so can sometimes ask the guys who maybe have seen the Mo." I heard Stella's easily frustrated groan.

"What's going on Stella? Do you have stress? "Hacked by Olivia and I pricked up my ears. _Let's see what comes next._

"Well ... not so in the way or is it? Oh I do not really know but I think so, yesterday we had quarreled. "Did I say Stella sorry and I regret it to be gone out of her way, _but I have no other __choice.  
_  
"So you dispute or have not? I guess yes. So, what it was? "I let myself slightly against the cabin door. _Woe to Stella, you say what it was. Please do not do this to me. I will not make the others around me do, it is enough for me, if you einredest like crazy on me, only to learn what's going on.  
_  
"I do not want to talk about it, just want to know where she is. I just want to apologize for yesterday. "Language Stella and I breathed in relief. _I thought it would be Olivia tie on the nose, but no, I should really know Stella, she would never divulge something, like Charlie._

"Okay, Joah, then you'd have to see it stop." Voice was heard to rise and Olivia left the girls' bathroom.

"Yup, I'm looking for more time. Until later, Liv. "Language Stella and I heard the bathroom door again to go. _She was gone, but Olivia's still there.  
_  
"You can come out of there way Mo. The air is pure." Voice behind Olivia and I winced in shock. _How did she know I'm here?_I finally opened the car and stepped out. Olvia smiled at me.

"Where did knew Beac .." Olivia interrupted me and went on my record.

"You're in there? Pure intuition, "and she smiled at me and continued.

"Stella is looking for you, she really wants to apologize to you, is what also happened yesterday still, why do you go about it all the way out?" Hacked by Olivia and folded his arms across his chest. _Oh no, now it comes to this kind Either you say to me or I do not get out of here. Wonderful. Once in the beginnings of Olivia and you stay there, you have entrusted to your secret.  
_  
"It's a long story." Olivia raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I have time!" Voice left her and leaned against the door of the girls' bathroom.

"Oh come on Livi, let me out, I did not have the nerve for it, please go let me." I asked her and Olivia shook her head stubbornly.

"You have two choices. First is, you just tell me and I let you out, second would be, you are looking for on the spot for Stella and her talking to each other. "Olivia persistent voice and looked at me with urgency. I held my head. _Oh man._

"This is no joking right?" I watched Olivia to me, but gave a nod.

"I'm dead serious." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Livi come on, the hour is about to begin, please let me out." Olivia shakes her head stubbornly._ If they can be a good, then it is a record until it confesses to her._

"You Livi ey! Please! "Bat I and she shook her head stubbornly continue.

"You tell me now or we will spend the rest of the day here." I let my head hang. _It's really not the Livi her seriously? If my father gets wind of it, I was not at the moment, makes me ready, but so what of.  
_  
"Liv, please let me out, my father will kill me if I'm not in the hour. Please! "I looked at her pleadingly and noticed that Olivia looked away._ Ha, well, there we have it so, so I'll get you!  
_  
"Please Liv, I do not have the rest of my life under house arrest," I rolled her Bat and Olivia with her eyes and opened the girls' bathroom. _Yes!_

"Okay, okay, but after an hour once you go to Stella okay?" I gave her only a half-nod, before I rush to class. D_oes it seriously, I'm going to Stella? Never. I do not want to talk to her.  
_  
"Mo!" _Oh please no! Not now!_Stella had spotted me and rushed over to me. I quickened my pace even more.

"Mo, wait, Mo, Mo, Mo, Now come on, but are still times, Mo!" Tried to make myself available for Stella and ran in front of me now return Werds._ It looked somehow look cute, but no, I do not want to talk to her and you're done._

"I do not want to talk with Stella!" I was going straight on, although I am Stella blocked his view, they ran right in front of me back Werds.

"Mo, please let us talk, I beg you. I'm sorry about yesterday. "I stopped and looked at Stella's pleading puppy eyes. _Oh man. She always looks so damn cute when she puts the, but no, I do not want to talk!_

"Okay, now you've apologized, I guess I can now walk into my class? Thank you! "I walked straight past her and was about to rush into my class, as I grabbed the forearm Stella and I was a little cry of pain from me. Stella looked at me shocked and looked questioningly at my forearm. _Fuck!_

"What the hell?" She asked, and wanted my sweater I have to pull up, but I pulled my arm back just in time, and quickly ran to my class. _Okay, managed to! A fortune! Just in time too!  
_

_**Stella's point of view**_

I looked surprised after Mo. _What was the cry was for? Something hurt her. This was seen in her eyes and when I wanted to pull up her sweater, then I could see was panic in her eyes. Okay, what's going on here please? _I noticed something sticky on my fingers and stared at my fingers. _Red, sticky and liquid. Blood. _I looked shocked at my bloody finger and then closed the classroom door. _This is blood, but not mine, it is ..._ I swallowed down the lump in my throat_ ... Mo!_

"Hey, Stella, you have the book now ... what we wow, what have you got on your fingers? "Who turned the corner. He was in my class and looked shocked at my fingers. I smiled at him._ Let you think straight now what Stella, but hurry up!_

"Oh, that's just paint!" I immediately wiped the blood from a handkerchief, which I grabbed from my backpack. Who breathed in relief._ He seemed to swallow a fortune.  
_  
"Whoa hey Stella, I thought this would be blood, I can not miss a Sun, scare my goodness!" Wen declared, before he finally grabbed me by the wrist, with in the hour went. _Oh, nope._

"No Stella, are you in this time with the hour that you schwenst not this time!" I rolled my eyes. _Plays now the great babysitter? I also come to the hour and so on? Wen my face, but you are exaggerating quite ey. _I looked back at the classroom door where Mo is in it disappeared._ I need __urgently then intercept and make them talk, where the blood comes from. There's something wrong after all.  
_  
After an hour of boredom, I heard the bells, I eagerly awaited and stormed out of the classroom. _I must hurry to catch on Mo._ I quickly turned around the corner and the next moment I slammed into it even with someone. I looked up and could not believe my eyes. _The director personally höhst was below me and he pushed me down on him._

"So this is now probably the height, Stella Yamada, but they have now been three weeks after school is." He got up and immediately wrote a pink slip and handed him to me before he finally walked past me. _Triumphantly._ I rolled her eyes. _Oh man this pisses me off director. Where was I really? Mo! Yes, Mo! Damn I'm late! _I sprinted off to come to Mo's classroom, but came too late, because I saw her homeroom teacher completed the room. _Damn it! Now I have to look again.  
_  
I finally tried for half an hour without a break after you swallowed Mo was like from the ground. Nowhere to be found. _Mo Damn, where are you?_ I stamped angrily on the floor when I was the seventh time, around the same corner, turned and Mo sighted anywhere. _One of them is good to have a go out of the way, if they do not want to see. I did not see me they want, but I just have to find urgent. I want to know what it means to be blood on himself._

"Hey, Stella!" Taking me out of my mind suddenly Charlie and I looked at him. He casually walked up to me. Had his hands in his pockets.

"You know when today is just sample? I have to buy something that is fast, my MP3 player is broken. "I shrugged. That was me actually matter when there is a rehearsal today. I am now a much more important as a sample, or else for a shit. Namely to find Mo and put them to talk.

"Hey, Stella, can you hear me at all?" I looked around and found it nowhere. Charlie noticed that his hand waving in front of my face around. I slapped his hand away and hissed at him.

"You what?" He flinched just scared me and I held her head. Breathed.

"Sorry Charlie, I really can not, I'm looking Mo." He gave me a nod and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to the rear.

"If you are looking for the one they had run only as long." I saw him in stunned. _He comes to me just now?_ I rushed over to him and gave him even a hint, before I came around the corner. She was nowhere to be seen. _Damn it!_

_**Mo's point of view**_

_Please do not see me, please do not look!_ I prayed to God when I am at Stella and Charlie vorbeischmuggelte, as they talked. I breathed a sigh of relief that I had disappeared behind the corner. _She has not seen me. A fortune.  
_  
"Mo!" I looked shocked and looked into the eyes of Scott. _Oh please do not._I immediately tried to flee, but Scott held me by the arm.

"Mo, please talk, let's!" I pulled my arm away and looked at him darkly.

"There is nothing to talk!" Turned around and stomped them angry. Scott was, however, persisted and followed me. _He will leave me alone, nothing more. We broke up because it was not easy. He talks only about himself, how I was doing, He did not care, he knows my father very well and has not even noticed what he was doing to me._

"Mo, please!" I shook my head and turned around.

"Scott, there's nothing more to talk about what we should. It is for right? Closing date is that in your head? "Scott looked at me in astonishment, he'd never see it go ballistic and went back one step. He looked at the floor.

"Mo. .. I still have feelings for you, please let us talk again about it, but please give me another chance. "He begged me and I looked at the floor. _In giving one more chance? Why would I do that? Him it is not even on how shitty it is to me. As I said, he is only interested in themselves, some for me no. I'm just air for him._

"No Scott, it's over right? From over, I can not anymore and if I'm honest, I do not want more. "I looked at Scott, who looked at me angrily. He hugged me suddenly against the wall. His eyes were dark in my. _What is going on with him suddenly? He scares me!_

"Scott, what the ..." He cut me off the floor and answered me hard.

"Mo, you're my girl and you will remain so forever. Do you understand? I do not let just shaken off, understand? You are mine! "I saw Scott in shock. _So I knew him at all and I also now have one thing clear, no wonder his ex's afraid of Him._

"Scott, let me go, you're hurting me ..." I spoke softly and Scott pushed me harder against the wall. He seemed to care whether he gave me pain inflicted. _Oh please, I need help urgently. I looked around. Nowhere far and wide to see a human being. No wonder it rang, too, finally the hour. Damn it!_


End file.
